


A Pre-Show Dillema

by RiceLord_Watanabe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Backstage, Blow Jobs, Doujinshi, Dressing Room Sex, F/F, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Mirror Sex, Pre-show, Riko think she's so smug until she ends up with a real dick in her face, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceLord_Watanabe/pseuds/RiceLord_Watanabe
Summary: Riko discovers Kanan's secret while getting ready for a show, but she has to help settle Kanan's 'problem' before they can go out on stage. (Riko thinks she's more experienced than she actually is at first)





	A Pre-Show Dillema

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "FutaKanan and Riko having a quickie backstage before an Aqours performance"
> 
> Thanks for the feedback on my first piece! This one is a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy it!

Most of the girls had finished their makeup and getting into costumes by now and they were either drinking water outside or doing vocal warm-ups. Riko was one of the last ones to finish getting ready, but she noticed Kanan wasn’t at her mirror. When she was last seen, she was nowhere near ready. Riko figured that Kanan was pretty self-sufficient and would get ready in time, so she stepped out to join the others and get herself warmed up. But right after she left the dressing room, she forgot her water bottle at her mirror. But when she opened the dressing room door, she saw Kanan standing there, makeup half done with her panties tented up, poking out between the frills of her dress.

“Riko! Um- It’s not- Ah!” Kanan was freaking out and didn’t know how to explain her predicament to Riko. Riko, on the other hand, stood still with her mouth slightly agape. Her initial shock quickly turned into a mischievous smirk. 

“You’re a futanari,” Riko said with the slightest twinge of excitement, as she slowly stepped over to her distraught friend. 

Backing up nervously as Riko was inching towards her, “Ah- um- Yes. I guess? How did you-”

Riko gently put her finger against Kanan’s lips. “Shhhhhhh.” Riko didn’t want to let her know about the secret stash of Futa doujin she had lying in her room, but she was glad that they might have finally proven useful. She wasn’t necessarily experienced, but she had read enough fantastical situations to navigate handling her friend’s ‘problem.’ Gently placing her hand on Kanan’s tent, Riko quietly suggested, “I guess you need me to help you out?” Kanan was speechless. “What were you doing this whole time? You weren’t trying to jerk off to us changing were you?”

“No! I- I was just-” Kanan was cut off by a hand giving a firm squeeze to her member. Riko smiled at how cute and defenseless the flustered Kanan was acting. She gave Kanan a peck on the cheek before squatting down in front of her tent, where she could see a dark spot forming at its tip. Riko pulled down the overstretched underwear and gave a little “oh!” as she was nearly smacked in the face by Kanan’s beast. Riko had tried acting confident up until now, but she was now facing the reality that a real Futa’s dick was before her and might be entering her in some capacity soon. She had played with various toys and such in the past, but this was the real deal. Well, there was no turning back now!

Holding the giant cock steady by the base, Riko looked up and saw Kanan’s eyes shut tight and fists clenched. Riko could tell that this was also new for her. 

“Don’t worry,” the red-head softly spoke upwards, giving a slow stroke, “I’m here to help you.” Riko said that to reassure herself as much as the girl above her, but this seemed to make Kanan tense up a little less. 

Riko took the head in her mouth, licking up the little bead of pre-cum that had formed. Kanan’s taste was sweet; a little salty, but more pleasing than she had expected; surprisingly intoxicating. She kept sucking on the head, which had taken up a considerable amount of space in her mouth, but despite Kanan’s immense size, Riko was determined on bringing down her erection; they had a show to perform after all. This made Riko realize their time constraint. She wanted to savor Kanan's sweet taste, but they had to hurry before someone else came in looking for them. Knowing this, Riko tried to take another couple inches in her mouth, bobbing up and down again.

She looked up again to see how Kanan was enjoying her work, but this time she was met with Kanan’s hazy, purple eyes. Kanan had been deeply panting, hungrily staring at the Red-head. This made Riko blush, averting her eyes as she stroked the coated shaft; she was happy Kanan was enjoying it, but never experience someone look at her like that; she felt the heat rising between her legs.

Riko went back to her target, this time trying to take it a bit deeper. She was going at a decent pace now, making it almost halfway down the cock. A few gags slipped out, but she was trying not to let it get too messy since they were already in costume. Riko still thought she could do better; even though this was her first futa dick, she wanted to impress. Moving her mouth back to the tip, she closed her eyes and dived down as far as she could. She made it about two thirds down, which was quite an accomplishment given Kanan’s size, but it was as much as she could take down her throat. “I’ll improve,” she thought. Kanan seemed to like it, though, grabbing Riko’s hair to hold her down on her cock just a little longer. Kanan let out a long, low moan, but snapped back into reality when she realized that she might have been too loud and was practically choking the girl below. Kanan quickly flung her hands away from Riko’s hair and backed up apologetically.

“Ah- I’m really sorry!! Ah- um-”

Riko had to catch her breath for a second, coughing slightly. “No!... it’s okay... um,” Riko had gotten up, slowly reapproaching Kanan, failing to make eye contact. “I was hoping, um- since you’re still- uh... if maybe you could help me out a little as well?” Riko, still darting her eyes, and very pink-faced, pulled up the hem of her puffy skirt to reveal her slightly soiled panties.  
Kanan’s eyes widened. She was still in disbelief of all of this; she barely even noticed Riko gently walk over to the dressing room counter and pull down her undergarments. Riko, facing the dressing room mirror, bent one leg up onto the counter, exposing her privates to Kanan from behind. 

Still embarrassed, Riko turned her head over her shoulder and beckoned shyly, “Well... ah- We don’t have much longer before the opening...” The confidence that the doujin collector had at the beginning had now dropped, realizing how far she was about to go with one of her own groupmates. 

Kanan walked up behind her, placing one hand on Riko’s shoulder and using the other to line her cock up against the wettening slit. She slid across her folds to moisten up a bit, causing Riko to shudder from the feeling of something so big and warm rubbing against her. Kanan gently pressed her tip against the entrance and slowly slid her way in.

Both of them breathed heavily as Kanan made her way in; after the head was fully submerged, Riko let out a tiny squeak, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to mute any noises. Kanan pushed a little further, making Riko wince.

“Are you okay?” Kanan whispered worriedly.

Riko nodded. This was for sure, bigger than anything Riko had put insider herself before, and Kanan wasn’t even halfway in! But Riko knew she could take it; she just needed a moment to adjust. “Keep going,” Riko assured.

Kanan made it all the way in, making Riko squeak again. She, herself, was breathing heavily due to the pleasure of being fully sheathed in Riko. Kanan pulled back out again and started to move her hips. Riko still clasped her hand to her mouth, trying to prevent any sound from coming out. She could just barely handle being spread apart by Kanan’s massive member; she wasn't how long she could last. Kanan was steadily speeding up her thrusts, falling into the pleasure of Riko’s insides—her hip movements were fairly stiff, but she was still trying to make it pleasurable for her partner, and obvious to reach a release to avoid any further troubles. 

Kanan was moving fairly quickly now; they had both became accustomed to each other’s parts. Riko was barely able to handle Kanan’s thickness at this speed; she knew she would have to practice raising her stamina later. But right now, she was approaching her peak, especially since Kanan was rubbing near her g-spot. 

As Kanan kept thrusting in and out, Riko reached her climax, tensing up around Kanan’s dick and squealing as quietly as she could through her hand. Kanna had to slow down to face Riko’s immeasurable tightness; she felt her cock fully engulfed, and she too was getting close. However, Kanan’s fit figure naturally granted her more stamina, which meant she had to keep going.

Riko slumped against the counter as she continued to get pounded from behind. Her cheek felt cool up against the mirror while her forehead felt a nice warmth from the lightbulbs surrounding the makeup mirrors. 

Kanan was trying her best to finish up, despite falling in love with the feeling of being inside Riko. Her pace staggered as she inched towards release. Kanan hunched over Riko, latching her arms above her stomach. After one more hard thrust, she felt herself melt inside of Riko, letting her seed flow out. They both gave a breathy moan as Riko’s insides were filling up. 

Kanan slowly pulled out. Riko reached over to the tissue box on the counter and grabbed one to wipe away the liquid trying to escape. Riko then hopped off the counter and bent down again; she pushed the front of her hair to the side, taking Kanan’s quickly softening dick in her mouth. She lapped up what was left of the sperm and dried off the dick with another tissue. Riko stared at the hanging, flaccid member like a still pendulum. 

“How do you hide this thing?”

“Ah- I uh- you just get used to it after a while I guess?” Kanan turned away from Riko, pulling up her panties and tucking what she could without letting the red-head see. Kanan brought an extra pair of dancer’s shorts for extra measure. Riko turned back to the mirror to fix her lipstick and straighten out her costume that had gotten a little ruffled up in the process.

As soon as Kanan snapped her shorts up, the door quickly opened, making the two sharply turn their head in fear. Chika poked her head in exclaiming, “AH! There you two are! C’mon, you’re taking forever! We need to finish warming up!—Hey wait- aren’t you guys wearing too much blush?” Her orange head then disappeared back into the hallway. 

Their two eyes met once the door closed, but they quickly darted their gazes away. 

Kanan just barely made out, “um... thank you Riko for, uh- helping me out.”

Riko smiled and approached Kanan, holding her hands behind her back and still avoiding eye contact. She Gave Kanan another kiss on the cheek and spun around towards the dressing room exit. Kanan followed suit and Riko opened the door ajar, but she stopped and turned around to face Kanan. 

“Do you, um... wanna come over to my place after the show?”


End file.
